Lighting devices generally adjust the color temperature of a light emitted by the LEDs of the lighting device in response to changes in the dim level of the light or the current amount from a power source such as an LED driver. For example, the lighting device may include a first string of LEDs and a second string of LEDs, where the two strings of LEDs have the same number of LEDs and are in parallel with each other. The first string of LEDs may emit a light that has a first correlated color temperature (CCT), and the second string of LEDs may emit a light that has a second CCT that is higher (cooler) than the first CCT. The CCT of the light emitted by the lighting device is generally the flux weighted combination of the CCTs of the two strings of LEDs.
When the current provided to the strings of LEDs is reduced to dim the combined light such that the combined light has a CCT that closely matches the first CCT (warmer), the second string of LEDs may remain powered on, which may prevent the CCT of the combined light from reaching the desired CCT. Thus, a solution that enables a light emitted by a lighting device to have a desired CCT at lower dim levels of the light is desirable.